First Love
by opalshine
Summary: Set in the future, no evil wyatt nothing like that just the next generation living life! what happens when a new girl shows up at magic school? ChrisBianca
1. Chapter 1

First Love

AN: Ok so this story is mainly featuring around the next generation, but mostly around Chris and Bianca and how they met and fell in love, every other charmed story I've read started with a family tree so, so does mine!! Enjoy…and review!

Piper Halliwell – Freezing and blowing things up (runs a restaurant and P3)

Leo Wyatt – Powerless but able to use powers (teacher at magic school)

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell – Orbing, healing, shield, wave of good magic, controls Excalibur, telekinesis, Healing (more hidden) (15 years old)

Chris Halliwell – Orbing, healing, telekinesis, Healing (14 years old)

Prue Halliwell – Freezing, exploding, orbing, Healing, See through solid objects (13 years old)

(&) (&) (&) (&) (&) (&) (&) (&) (&)

Phoebe Halliwell – Premonitions, levitation, empathy (advice columnist, helping to find love)

Coupe (?) – The powers of a cupid

Petra – Looking into peoples hearts, mind speaker (13 years old)

Pearl – Empath, Invisibility (12 years old)

Petunia – Astral projection, Heat (11 years old)

(&) (&) (&) (&) (&) (&) (&) (&) (&) (&) (&) (&)

Henry Snr. – No powers (Parole officer)

Paige – Orbing, Healing (Whitelighter)

Penny – Bringing Darkness, Orbing (NOT evil 4 the record!!) (10 years old)

Patty – Bringing Light, Orbing (10 years old)

Henry Jnr. - Orbing, Healing (9 years old)

In my story im keeping up the tradition of naming the GIRLS with a P but the boys can have any name.

Other main characters:

Bianca


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Summer Break, Heart Break

It was the last day of magic school before they broke up for the summer and 13 year old Prue Halliwell was waiting outside Wyatt's and Chris's Battle Magic class waiting for her big brothers…and someone else.

The bell rang and the kids in her brothers class came pouring out, then she saw him AJ Tillman the boy of her dreams walking out with Lucy Lockhart draped around him.

"Hey AJ" she said quietly as he passed, he stopped when he heard her and turned to smile at her.

"Oh hey Prue right?"

"Yeah" she said blushing

"AJ honey lets go" whined Lucy giving Prue a glare

"Ok babe" said AJ smiling at Prue, "Tell Wyatt I'll see him around" he said as he walked off

Lucy turned around and walked up to Prue

"Listen honey stay away from my boy friend" she whispered threateningly

"I wasn't…"

"Shh now listen to me, you will never get him, you are a whole grade below us, he would never want a goodie two shoes like you, the girl that gets all the good grades and knows everything, don't think because you're the child of a charmed one and your brothers are popular that you could ever get into our circle, besides you're a flat chested freak and you look like your mum still dresses you" she said tugging on the sleeve of her yellow sweater

Prue struggled to hold back tears, "I understand…" she said trying to hold back her tears

"Good" said Lucy venomously

A tear trickled down Prue's cheek as Lucy walked off.

"Mum and Dad are gonna freak Chris" said Wyatt as he and Chris walked out of the classroom

Prue quickly wiped her face.

"What he do this time?" said Prue jokingly sweeping her fringe over her eyes so her brothers wouldn't see she had been crying.

"He got carried away again" said Wyatt draping an arm round his little sisters shoulders

"Mum is going to kill you" Prue said giving her brother an evil grin

"He started it" mumbled Chris hanging his head slightly

"What exactly did he do?" Prue asked pulling Chris onto her other arm so she was in the middle, Wyatt was on her right arm and Chris on her left.

"Jarvis beat him on the mats again, and Stacey was watching so when he got un-pinned he sent him flying into the wall with his telekinesis" said Wyatt

"Oh Chris not Stacey again that girl is no good for you! All she does is mess with you," she said sweeping her fringe out of her face

Chris turned to his sister and then frowned, "Prue have you been crying?"

Prue broke the link with her brothers arms and sped up, "I cant wait to start combat training next semester" she said trying to sound cheerful

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other and orbed in front of their little sister.

"Hey!"

Wyatt held his little sisters shoulders and forced her to look at him, "Prue, what made you cry"

Prue gave her brother a hard glare and orbed away.

"Wait!" yelled Chris

"The whole family is meeting at Halliwell Manor to celebrate, mum will kill us if we've lost her again the last time she went to Hawaii remember?!" said Wyatt

"She wouldn't get us into trouble, we'll just tell dad she wanted to go straight home" said Chris

He and his brother turned and walked towards the their dads office A.K.A the principles office.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ok what do you think??? I know this is about Chris and Bianca! Don't worry I will get there but like I said it not JUST about Chris this is about the next generation as well and they all have problems. But this is mainly focusing around Pipers kids


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Celebration

Wyatt, Chris and Leo orbed into the manor.

"Boys go upstairs and get ready your aunts, uncles and cousins will be here soon," said Leo as he headed towards the kitchen to help Piper with the cooking.

"Oh and check on your sister!" yelled Leo from the kitchen

Wyatt and Chris threw each other a worried glance, "Ok" they yelled in unison and ran up the stairs to make sure their little sister was not in Fiji.

"Prue!" Wyatt yelled banging on the door, "Prue are you in there?" asked Wyatt knocking again.

"Go away Wyatt" yelled Prue

"Prue what's wrong why were you crying?" said Wyatt turning the handle and trying to get in.

Wyatt was remarkably strong, so it came as a shock to he and Chris when he was unable to open the door.

"Prue what have you got against this door" asked Wyatt incredulously

"Nothing" came the smug reply

"Mum has been teaching me tricks to do with my powers" Prue said smugly from inside her room

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other incredulously, "I gotta say Minnie I knew your powers were advancing but I had no idea how good you had gotten" said Chris using his favourite nickname for his little sister.

"Please both of you just go away I'll be ready in time for when they all get here"

"But Minnie it's our tradition to always move the furniture together"

"Chris you and Wyatt can move the furniture out of the living room without me"

"Prue un-freeze this door right now or I will orb in" threatened Wyatt

A soft click came from the door and the door opened to reveal a very pissed off looking Prue, "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! If you ever threaten me again or go against the Halliwell house rules mum and dad set I will blow your Johnson's off!" she screamed! Then slammed the door in her big brothers face.

Wyatt clutched his crotch area with a look on his face that clearly said _'im effin terrified of my little sister!' _.

"You wonder why she likes me better," said Chris with a look of amusement on his face.

"She does not like you better Chris!" said Wyatt who was now annoyed as well and shit scared.

A very loud cough came from inside Prue's room at this point.

"Lets go get ready and start clearing the living room," said Chris slapping his brother lightly on the arm.

Fifteen minuets later the doorbell rang and Piper opened the door to see her brothers in law Henry and Coupe with Petra, Pearl, Petunia, Penny, Patty and Henry Jr.

"Hi everybody!" she said as all the kids rushed into the house yelling "hello aunt Piper!!", Henry and Coupe came in last, "Where are Phoebe and Paige?" she asked

"Phoebe has a deadline she'll be here in half an hour," said Coupe apologetically

"Paige had to go see to a charge," said Henry

"Oh well it's ok, so long as they come" she said with a smile and ushered her two brothers in law into the kitchen with her and Leo.

Petra ran into the living room with her sisters of which she was the oldest to see Wyatt and Chris laying out hundreds of blankets and pillows on the floor as was Halliwell tradition, whenever there was a day to celebrate they would all sleep in the manor and have a Halliwell party of sorts, all the children would sleep in the living room and the charmed ones and there partners would take their old rooms back for the night.

Petra ran over to Chris and Wyatt who were laying out even more pillows, "Hey where's Prune?" she asked using her own nickname for Prue because it annoyed her so much.

Chris laughed, "she's in her room and she wont come out"

Suddenly white orbs fill the room "You should really know not to talk about me bro, I turn up at the worst times" said Prue slapping her brother upside the head lightly.

Chris laughed turned around and tackled Prue to the ground and began to wrestle her, Chris was the best fighter in the family so he had Prue in a headlock within a matter of seconds.

Prue had, had enough she had been destroyed by Lucy and embarrassed in front of AJ, she was very tempted to turn around and give him a small blast but she had never lost her temper like that with Chris and she couldn't quite control her emotions at the moment she was awfully scared that she would loose control of her powers and blast her big brother out of the air.

"Chris get off me!" she yelled

Chris who still thought they were playing laughed, "Say Demon" (their version of 'say uncle').

"No!"

"Say it!" Chris laughed

Petra was Prue's best friend she could tell something bad had happened and Prue was about to blow…literally she was seconds away from blowing up her big brothers head.

'_Prue calm it!'_ she mind spoke to her cousin

'No! I will not be embarrassed again' she replied 

'_Again!?'_

'_Prue!! Again!?' _

There was no reply, she had to do something now, _'Pet cmere!'_ she mind spoke to her sister.

Petunia ran over to her sister, Petra picked her up and whispered in her ear, "Ok honey mando heat hands go and touch Chris" then she put her little sister down.

Petunia's hands began to glow red then ran up to Chris and put her hands on his belly, "You look chilly Chrissy!" she said giggling

"OWW" he yelled letting go of Prue.

"Pet! What was that for?" he yelled

"Girls gotta stick together" she said "Sorry Chrissy" then she skipped off.

Prue who had tears in her eyes ran upstairs, closely followed by Petra.

Prue ran into her room tears streaming down her face, closely followed by Petra.

She jumped onto her bead and cried, Petra sat down next to her and gave her cousin a hug.

"Ok Prune what happened, I know you, you adore Chris and you were just about ready to blow him up, so im guna ask you one more time and then im going to invade your mind, what happened"

Prue sat up and wiped all the tears off her face. "Show my cousin why I cry, share the incident that I remember inside"

Suddenly Petra felt like she was having a premonition it was just like her mum had described but instead of short flashes it was like a perfect video playing for her eyes only, about a minuet later the vision stopped and Petra was fuming.

She jumped off the bed, "How dare she!!"

She turned to her cousin and shook her shoulders, "You are a Halliwell! And Halliwell's do not cry and moan! We fight! We fight until we get our demon!"

One thing could be said about Petra even though she had all her fathers' powers of love and cupidness she had her great grams ball busting attitude.

Prue smiled and nodded her head, "She was right though you know Petra, im thirteen and im still wearing pink shirts with bunnies on them and yellow fuzzy sweatshirts and having mum plait my hair"

"I never wanted to be like this but I never had the heart to tell mum her only daughter grew out of frocks at 11"

"Oh my god Prue! Aunt Piper is cool she wouldn't have minded" said Petra

Prue shrugged

"Ok I have a great idea lets go back to mine and change you into the new you…well clothes wise but we don't want to change to much to fast we have to slowly ease your folks into the fact that your changing, I have a great idea how to get you some new clothes as well but that'll come in about another week" she grabbed Prue and hauled her out of her room.

"Aunt Piper!!!!" she yelled running into the kitchen dragging Prue behind her, "Hello Petra Pretzel" said Piper who was taking muffins out of the oven.

"Dad, Aunt can we pretty pretty please go back to mine for about half an hour?" she said giving her puppy eyes

"Why honey?" asked Coupe

Petra wiggled her nose, "Prue has agreed to let me give her a makeover and I need my makeup kit to do it"

"Fine with me" said Coupe

Prue looked at her mother, "Mum?"

"Of course, go, go! I got nothing wrong with you changing your style" she said smiling

"Excellent" said both girls, Petra grabbed Prue's hand and they were gone in the shimmer of a pink light.

20 minuets later they re-appeared back in Prue's room, she was wearing a dark purple top with patches on it (fashionably of course), and black leggings and a wavy black skirt with jet-black converses.

She had her hair done in a high ponytail, then clasped at the back of her head, she had a little black eyeliner on, deep purple eye shadow and coffee coloured lip gloss.

She immediately ran over to her floor length mirror and looked at herself again, "I cant believe how much better I look!!!" she squealed, "I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she yelled hugging her cousin

"Minnie I thought I heard you, are you back?" said Chris's voice through the door, he knocked again softly "Minnie"

She went over then opened the door, "Minnie where did you go…" Chris stopped when he finally realised what his little sister was wearing.

She smiled weakly "Do you hate it?" she asked

"Hate it? Minnie I love it!" he said coming into her room, picking up his sister and swinging her around "You look great!"

He placed her back on her own two feet, "How did this happen?"

Petra and Prue glanced at each other, "We'll spare you the details but basically something happened to Prue today and she decided to change and with a little help from me we have a brand spanking new" she smacked Prue on the ass "Prue".

"What happened to you Prue?" asked Chris

Prue smirked at her brother, "nothing that I can't handle bro"

Chris frowned but dint inquire further she had inherited her mothers stubbornness, "Coming down stairs guys? The magical games are about to begin"

The girls smiled at each other and ran downstairs with Chris and assembled in the living room as was Halliwell tradition, Paige and Phoebe had arrived, they were standing in the centre, as tradition said the charmed ones kicked off a celebration day with a very exciting game they had come up with.

"Ok people" said Piper clapping her hands together, "this year we have a magical treasure hunt its every child for his or herself find everything on your lists, first one to get everything gets the grand prize" she paused a this point to let it sink in "A new power"

This raised a gasp from everyone, "This is completely legit" said Paige "I was talking to the elders and apparently this new power was created for a witch however the baby died at birth so was unable to receive his power so now its for us" she said

"What the power?!" asked Henry excitedly

"That is a surprise" said Phoebe, "Oh and the objects on your lists aren't necessarily…inanimate" said Phoebe

"Paige" Piper said nodding to her sister

"Lists" said Paige orbing a list to each child

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ok this is a verrrryyy long chapter but I will be updating soon!!! Plllsssssss R&R

And remember every time you don't review a kitten dies


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Prize

2 hours later all the Halliwell children were back in the manor, Wyatt was covered in slime, Chris had feathers in his hair, Henry had a bruise under his right eye because he had offended a dwarf by calling him a leprechaun and petunia's hair was purple.

Piper walked into the living room looking very chipper with her sisters, "Alrighty" she said happily laughing at the children

They all grumbled, "Paige" said phoebe

Paige nodded "Lists!"

After checking all the lists they found that Henry had managed to get;

1 leprechaun hat

1 Oggel feather

1 Fairy

1 Book for the magic school library

Penny had;

1 leprechaun hat

1 Oggel feather

1 Fairy

1 Book for the magic school library

1 Crystal Ball

1 Spoonful of poppy seed

Patty had;

1 leprechaun hat

1 Crystal Ball

1 Oggel feather

1 Fairy

1 Book for the magic school library

1 Broom Stick

Pearl Had;

1 leprechaun hat

1 Crystal Ball

1 Oggel feather

1 Fairy

1 Book for the magic school library

1 Broom Stick

1 Crystal Ball

1 Spoonful of poppy seed

1 Pointed Witches Hat

1 Rubber warty nose

1 Ogre Hair

Petunia Had;

1 Oggel feather

1 Fairy

1 Book for the magic school library

1 Broom Stick

1 Crystal Ball

1 Spoonful of poppy seed

1 Ogre Hair

1 Flower blessed by a wood nymph

1 Bottle of magical hair colour potion

Petra Had;

1 Crystal Ball

1 Spoonful of poppy seed

1 Ogre Hair

1 Flower blessed by a wood nymph

1 Bottle of magical hair colour potion

1 Spirit (She had brought her great grams)

Prue Had;

1 leprechaun hat

1 Crystal Ball

1 Oggel feather

1 Fairy

1 Book for the magic school library

1 Broom Stick

1 Crystal Ball

1 Spoonful of poppy seed

1 Pointed Witches Hat

1 Rubber warty nose

1 Ogre Hair

1 Bottle of magical hair colour potion

1 Spirit (Melinda Warren)

1 Pint of toad sweat

1 Four leaf clover

1 Gremlin

1 Scarab Beetle

1 Set of Protection Crystals

Chris Had;

1 leprechaun hat

1 Crystal Ball

1 Oggel feather

1 Spirit (Melinda Warren)

1 Pint of toad sweat

1 Four leaf clover

1 Scarab Beetle

1 Set of Protection Crystals

1 Rubber warty nose

1 Ogre Hair

1 Spirit (Mother of Melinda Halliwell)

Wyatt Had:

1 Spirit (Great Great Great Aunt Lauren)

1 Pint of toad sweat

1 Four leaf clover

1 Scarab Beetle

1 Set of Protection Crystals

1 Pint of toad sweat

1 Four leaf clover

1 Scarab Beetle

1 Set of Protection Crystals

After Looking through the lists and checking everyone had what they had checked off on their lists, the sisters muttered a spell to send the ghosts back and put everything else in magical storage.

"Alright Prue has won the scavenger hunt" said phoebe happily

"Ok honey come and stand in the middle of our circle" said Paige

With Prue in the middle the charmed ones joined hands and began to chant;

"Bring the power to the child blessed be" they chanted in unison

Suddenly a sparkling white light came through the ceiling and rested in Prue, the sisters broke hands and the others began to clap.

"What's the power mum?" she asked eagerly

Piper smiled and her eyes crinkled slightly, "Nothing lethal so I think im going to let you find out yourself"

Prue nodded happily.

"Ok everyone magical pillow fight!" Yelled Chris using his telekinesis to send a pillow to each Halliwell child then lifting two up with his power and begun beating his older brother over the head.

Hmmm you like? Next chapter they will be going back to school AND Bianca enters our story!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The New Girls

A month had passed since the amazing night at Halliwell manor and the children were going back to school.

Over the holidays many things had happened Prue had taken a box with all her clothes and shoes into the backyard to practice her freezing power but she had 'accidentally' blew it up, so piper had given her daughter some money and she had gone shopping.

Prue had also been spending a lot of time at her aunt Phoebe's house learning to control her new power, her aunt Phoebe was the best person to go to because empaths could stop you if you did something lethal.

It was the morning when the kids went back to school and all the kids were in their rooms getting ready and Piper was stressing in the kitchen because Leo had received some very bad news from the elders a few minuets ago and it did not sit well with her.

"Leo! You can not allow this!" said Piper in an agitated voice pacing the kitchen putting pancakes on plates and squeezing juice.

"Piper she needs protection, she ran away from home because she doesn't want to be like her ancestors," said Leo following his agitated wife around the kitchen trying to reason with her.

"Leo that is not the point, she is a witch an evil witch! A bounty hunter evil witch! And all our family go to the magic school, what if it's a trick? What if she go's cyco and tries to kill everyone!"

"Piper your being silly, there are enough children and teachers at magic school to keep her in check"

"But they shouldn't have to! Because she shouldn't be there!"

"Piper, she could be an incredibly powerful force for good if we keep her safe" he said pulling his wife into his arms and giving her a comforting hug.

"Fine" she said stubbornly

"But when the kids come down we warn them" she said giving her husband the look that Prue had given Wyatt a lot over the summer

"Ok" he said chuckling slightly

Piper sighed into her husbands arms, "We have a phoenix coming to magic school"

Ten minuets later two of the three Halliwell children were downstairs and eating.

"Prue! Prue! Your breakfast is getting cold!" yelled Leo up the stairs.

"Coming daddy!" she yelled from her room

The new Prue bounded down the stairs her dark brown hair, with new electric blue highlights flying behind her.

She had two Chinese hair chopsticks sticking out of her mouth as she flew into her seat in the kitchen her green eyes sparkling, she was excited.

She had dark blue extra skinny jeans on with knee length black leather boots on with wedges (which made her eye level with Chris) and a olive green sleeveless turtle neck.

"Srkiee" she said with the chopsticks still in her mouth.

She pulled them out and swallowed, "Sorry I couldn't find my eye liner", and she then proceeded to put pancakes and fruit on her plate and began eating.

"Ok kids while your all eating we have something to tell you" said their mother looking at them with tension written all over her face.

Prue who was so much like her mother recognised her own tense voice, because it was the same as her mothers (basically when they're both tense they speak in the same tone of voice)

"What is it mum?" she said concernedly

"A phoenix is coming to learn at magic school," said their father

Wyatt choked, Prue raised an eyebrow looking like she dint care, Chris shrugged and slapped his brother on the back.

"A phoenix! I've read about them in the book of shadows!" he exclaimed while his siblings looked at each other.

"Oh please Wyatt have some backbone! Don't tell me your scared, you big brother are one of the most powerful beings on the planet and anyways there are enough people at school to keep one phoenix in check" she said gesturing with her fork and causing the strawberry on the end of it to fly off and land in her dads cup of tea.

"Yeah and anyway only good beings are permitted to enter magic school," said Chris in his matter of fact voice.

"That isn't the point what about all the kids who don't have an active power to defend themselves with or the babies in the nursery!"

Chris and Prue looked at each other, "So Chris as I was saying I think Wyatt is adopted" said Prue starting an old game Chris and her liked to play to annoy Wyatt

Chris gave a Cheshire cat grin and took his Q, "Yea Prue I know what you mean he is sooo different, I mean come on we both have dark brown hair and his is blond"

"We both have beautiful green eyes and his are blue," said Prue

"Oh yea and…" said Chris

"He is totally paranoid!!" the yelled in unison laughing at their brother's red face

"Wyatt got his looks from his daddy and his paranoia from his mummy" said Piper cleaning away the children's plates.

"Now go get your things and get to school"

They all went into the foyer and Chris called for their bags, then they joined hands and orbed to magic school.

They all orbed into the head masters office where Leo took his place in his large comfy chair and his three children ran out of the door to their form rooms.

Everyone was running around and talking to each other, checking out their new hairstyles and new clothes, Prue walked with her head high giving everyone a confident smile.

Prue had also become more woman-like, over the summer, puberty had finally kicked in and it seemed that no one had seemed no ignore this fact, as she walked down the hall quiet a few people were whistling and several people were saying hi, one lowly 4th year had the nerve to come and ask her for directions for ancient languages, which they were standing outside of.

Prue arrived at her form room with the rest of her class just as the bell went, her form tutor Mr. Elkins a gnome with a good heart and a good sense of humour, greeted them all warmly and made small comments here and there as he took the register.

Once he was finished he set down the piece of paper, which glowed gold once and disappeared to the office.

"Alright class now today we have a new student joining the school and I'll be assigning one of you to show her around her classes and an older student will be showing her around at breaks and lunch"

"So without further a due please welcome our new student Bianca Perry, who should be walking through the door right about…"

Then the door slammed open and luscious vixen (there were no other word to describe this particular girl), walked through the door.

She had the skin colour of light coffee, toffee eyes and a smile, which any man would crumble under.

"Ah miss Perry right on time," squeaked Mr. Elkins

"Hey" she said in her soft yet threatening purr.

"Ms. Perry welcome to your new class, these are the students who you will be attending your classes with"

Bianca swept the room taking in every face with a dangerous look.

Every one was looking at her, especially the boys, she was wearing a black mini dress with a large black belt with a sliver buckle and black leather boots.

"Would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?" he asked looking at her from on top of his desk, on which he liked to stand.

She smiled, "of course" she turned to face them all, "My name is Bianca Perry I am thirteen years old, Im a phoenix, a fighter and im damn good at it as well, mess with me, bully me or anyone I come to associate with and I promise your asses will be kicked" she said softly and threateningly.

"Aheam, well, yes, thank you Ms. Perry, now who will show you around?" he said looking at the class expectantly.

"Her" said Bianca pointing at Prue who was sitting on a chair looking stunned.

"Err well emmm, Ms. Halliwell do u concur?"

"Uhhh sure"

As soon as the words were out of Prue's mouth, Bianca gave a small smile and went to sit down next to Prue.

There you go! Sorry it took sooo long! Lol


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Combat Training

Three days had pasted since Prue had been appointed to show Bianca around the magic school and they were getting on quite well, Chris had been assigned to show her around at lunch time and he was none to please about it...ok he hated her.

From when he first met her, he had been trying to be nice to the girl and she had been driving him crazy, breaking rules then saying Chris hadn't told her them was her favourite, he was getting in a lot of trouble at home at the moment.

Chris walked down the corridor in a bit of a huff, his PE kit was weighing him down and his dad had stopped him as he went to run out of the office and warned him about 'no more slip ups please son'

Today was the first day of combat training for the kids who had finally moved up, he new what would happen already their teachers always liked to start with a bang.

First they would gather everyone around the hall, and randomly pair people up to fight.

Then the next lesson they would play magical hide and seek where you had 2 find and eliminate everyone in the hall without being caught yourself.

Then the third lesson would be a lot more basic and everyone would go into groups, teams, or pairs and battle it out on the mats using techniques the teachers had asked them to use.

Every now and again something fun came along, they always enjoyed mixing it up.

Chris smiled slightly, he had spent the entire summer with his cousins swimming in his Aunt Paige's pool and practicing magic, he hoped dearly that he would be put against Jarvis in class, he could not wait to show Stacey who the better man was (him of course).

He began to think of his blond haired beauty and drifted off into a daydream when something slammed into him. "Owww, sorry bout that" he said

"Maybe if you weren't on your own world all the time big brother you would learn to not almost knock Bianca over!" said an annoyed Prue who was lifting her friend off the ground.

"Im sorry Minnie, sorry Bianca" he said sheepishly

"Grrreat…right so where is combat training I cant wait!" said Bianca looking excited and smiling openly, which was a first for either Halliwell to see.

"Ok girls this way, follow me," said Chris starting off again and avoiding Bianca's gaze

"Is combat in the great hall?"

Chris snorted, "You mean where mass orientation is…Prue use your head! There's to many books there"

Prue gave her brother an evil look, "There's a combat classroom, the war magic class room is right next to it, don't worry though its sound proof"

"I cant wait no one knows about my new power yet, accept for the family and you Bianca!" said Prue excitedly

Chris rolled his eyes, his baby sister had five powers! FIVE!

They came to a large wooden door and went in, the two girls gasped; Chris merely looked around and went over to his friends.

Suddenly in the middle of the room appeared two black people, one male and one female, these were their teachers, Genna and George, the twins, the best combat teachers in seven states.

"Welcome" said George in his loud booming voice, which echoed round the hall and made everyone fall silent immediately.

Both twins were dressed in combat green with combat trousers, black army boots and dark green shirts, both had a snake tattooed around their right arm, rumours said they had gotten them for extreme assassination and that the snakes came alive and strangled you, then returned to the arms of their owners, these were just rumours of course.

Genna stepped forward, "For all you new kids listen up!, Girls up the right stairs, Boys up the left, get changed fast! GO! GO! GO!" she yelled

Around a hundred girls went up the spiralling metal staircase on the right, about a hundred and ten boys to the left.

The walls were adorned with weapons, which were magically stuck to the walls unless Genna or George magically released them; there was also a large climbing frame that filled the entire hall when pulled out, the floor was wooden but mats suddenly popped up at the whim of the teachers.

Ten or so minuets later everyone was in the hall, a large squashy mat covered the entire floor and their twin teachers were nowhere to be seen.

"Ok everyone listen up!" came the large booming voice of George thought no one could quite see where he or his sister were.

"I want all of you grunts against south the wall NOW! NOW! NOW!" came Genna's voice from seemingly everywhere.

All the students hurriedly sprinted towards the south wall a made a small crowd.

Genna and George suddenly jumped down from wherever they had been hiding and stood in front of their students.

"Ok im guna sum it up for you who don't know, we are guna pick pairs at random, you will go onto the floor with your partner and battle using your powers and whatever bodily strength you may have, you will fight until someone wins and you can only win if someone is unconscious or floored or they admit defeat or someone gets hurt in that case you will be healed by Chris, Wyatt or a white lighter, there will be no interfering what so ever, now I know this is grave news but im afraid it must be said, if anyone were to die on the mats, even if it were an accident, the person who committed of the crime will be expelled and striped of their powers" he said looking at them all seriously

Genna clapped her hands to end the tense silence, "ok you all know how its done but im guna say it I'll pick a person, George will pick a person, you two will battle it out" she ended cheerfully.

"George" she said nodding at her brother, indicating for him to pick first.

He smiled evilly, "You" he said pointing at a blond girl in a power blue tracksuit, who waltzed into the centre looking slightly nervous.

Chris was looking at the girl worriedly, "Stacey" he whispered, Wyatt grinned and nudged his brother slightly, "chill out bro, stop worrying about your girlfriend"

Chris gave him an evil look.

"You" said Genna pointing at another blond girl, Lucy.

The teachers went and stood by the west wall.

"GO!" they yelled in unison

Stacey who could control metal things brought a weapon off the wall and sent it flying at Lucy with a wave of her arm.

Luckily Lucy had moved as well, within seconds Stacey was trapped up to her knees in ice, (people dint call Lucy the ice queen simply because she was a bitch you know)

After a full 10 seconds of ice shooting out of Lucy's hands, Stacey was completely encased.

Lucy stood back with a triumphant smile, that fight had barely lasted a minuet.

Chris ran forward and healed Stacey, when she was completely thawed out she fell into Chris's arms, a fact which made him very happy, he carried Stacey back to the group and set her on one of the rocking horses for her to recover.

George took a big sniff, "Hmmm smell that tension Gen?" he asked his sister

Genna gave an evil smile, her black eyes glittering and nodded at her brother.

"Time to see what the new meat has I think, all senior students step back!!!!" he yelled

All the older kids stepped back, "Ok im going to be picking a few of the older students to battle the younger ones later" said Genna with a wicked smile playing on her face.

"You!" said George pointing at a kid in Prue's year named Seth; he walked forwards wearing a slight frown, a dark red shirt and grey sweats, he had spiked blond hair and deep green eyes.

"You" said Genna pointing at a boy named Luc.

"GO!"

Luc ran to the wall and started to climb up it, his power was that he was very sticky when he wanted to be.

But as he was a few feet up a flash of red, grey and blond knocked him off the wall, Seth, you see was very, very, very fast.

Luc stood up to see Seth standing in front of him with his hair slightly to one side and a small smile planted on his face.

Luc swung a punch but Seth blocked then spin kicked him into the wall successfully winding him.

"Ok speedy you win" said George chuckling and going over to help the boys up.

Genna went over to her brother and whispered something in his ear.

George smiled, "good idea Gen, OK LISTEN UP! Were going to have a team match quickly because my sister and I are very curious to see what four Halliwell's could do together, you know who you are get your asses onto this mat and bring one other player.

The four Halliwell children made their way onto the mats with Bianca in tow.

"You, you, you, you and you" said George rapidly pointing at a mixture of children, two in Chris's year, one in Wyatt's and two in Prue, Petra and Bianca's year.

Soon it was five against five each child silently picked their opponent.

"GO!"

One of the spectators who was in Wyatt's year had the power of light so she conjured up a sort of scoreboard in gold mist.

Wyatt (T.M.P) VS Trina (Duplication)

Chris (telekinesis/Whitelighter) VS Will (Acid)

Petra (mind speaker/cupid) VS Lily (Shockwave)

Prue (Explosion, Freezing, Orbing) VS Damien (Fire shooter)

Bianca (Phoenix) VS Jarvis (Earth Control)

T.M.P (too many powers)

Everyone was admiring the scoreboard when suddenly the not Halliwell team attacked.

Trina made six more of herself and they all attacked Wyatt.

Will skimmed Chris's arm and burnt through his shirt with a jet of acid

Lily had clapped her hands together and sent Petra flying into a wall.

Damien shot fire out of his hands at Prue which she quickly froze ducked under and went into an attack.

Jarvis had brought roots up from the earth and was trying to catch Bianca but she shimmered away.

The first casualty was Trina whom had been defeated by Wyatt, considering Wyatt's powers he was not allowed to stay on and went off with Trina, Wyatt name went blue on the scoreboard and Trina's red.

Prue had frozen Damien and kicked him in the stomach, Damien's name went red and hers went blue.

(You may have gathered by now that her aunt Phoebe had not only taught Prue to manage her powers but to fight as well)

Prue rushed off to help Petra who was just winking away from lily's shockwaves.

Chris and will were battling evenly at the moment will kept on sending acid burns at Chris but he was deflecting them easily, however he had no chance to attack.

Bianca was not doing so well on the other hand, Jarvis's roots were choking her until she fell unconscious and he had placed a spell on her so she could not shimmer out.

Prue instructed Petra to help Bianca while she took care of Lily_, 'ok time to reveal my new power she said to herself'_

Lily sent a powerful wave her way and she simply jumped into the air and kept on going, (yep she can fly!)

Prue was hovering just out of Lily's reach, everyone was shocked and staring at Prue open mouthed, all except for her family and the training masters who were chuckling at the looks on the students faces.

Prue aimed a small blast at an open mouth lily knocking her to the ground she quickly flew to the wall pulled off a spear and placed it at lily's throat, "yield?" she asked softly.

Lily nodded carefully and Prue helped her up.

Just as she turned around to rejoin the fight a stream of acid hit her in the chest knocking her to the ground and burning badly, just before she passed out she aimed her hands and blew will into a wall then quickly blew up Jarvis's plant, then she passed out.

Wyatt scooped her up and took his baby sister for healing.

Now things were finally even Bianca was determined to get her own back, an atheme flashed into her hand and she shimmered away, not re-appearing Jarvis turned to Chris who sent him flying into a wall.

Just as he hit the stone Bianca re-appeared and pressed the atheme to his throat.

Jarvis stomped his foot and the ground shook wildly throwing Chris onto the floor then tying him to it with little creepers (there a sort of plant).

Chris tried to orb but they seemed to be Whitelighter proof.

Bianca was in worse shape he had elbowed her in the eye and had her knife pressed against her throat.

"No!" yelled Chris and somehow found the strength to break his arm free and send the knife flying away from Jarvis's hand, he then orbed over to Bianca grabbed her and orbed her a safe distance away.

Jarvis had gone red by now he was constantly being thwarted, suddenly as he stepped forward with a menacing look in his eyes he went flying. Prue had woken up and had blasted him.

"MISS HALLIWELL UNACCEPTABLE!" yelled the twins in unison

Prue looked away, trying to look ashamed but was secretly pleased.

Surprisingly the teachers did not yell at her anymore they had both seen the look in that boy's eye as well as Prue.

Wyatt had a small frown on his face as he only got when he was thinking heavily.

Chris and Bianca were walking back to the group and they both embraced Prue and thanked her when they reached it, both needed healing, after Wyatt had done Bianca he started on his brother and leant over him.

"Funny little bro, I thought you had eyes only for Stacey"

Chris looked up at his brother looking confused, "I do only have eyes for her"

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "really? Because when Lucy froze Stacey you looked agitated but when Bianca was in trouble you got the look of protection and caring on your face that you only get when someone is bullying Prue"

Chris just looked confused, "Wyatt your wrong ok, drop it, I cant stand Bianca she drives me nuts"

Then he walked over to Stacey and started asking her if she was ok.

For the rest of the combat lesson they simply did the youngest battling each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bianca wanted to and thank Chris for his help but he spent the entire lesson talking to some girl...Stacey she thought she was called.

He had not even checked to see if she was ok, this annoyed her slightly but she did not really know why.

She flicked her slightly longer then shoulder length dark brown hair with slight blond high lights over her shoulder and stretched her long tanned legs (she was wearing black shorts and a tight black t-shirt) and put on her most flirtatious smile, within seconds she had four boys from Chris's year hanging around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris was overjoyed he had been talking to Stacey for ages, and they still had over half a lesson left!

Stacey was telling him how grateful she was that he thawed her out and how brave she thought he was for taking on Jarvis and saving 'that new nasty demon girl'

He had frowned slightly at this but dint say anything, he dint want to upset Stacey, as she was talking about…something that he couldn't quite remember he looked over her shoulder and say Bianca sitting with riley, forest and finly crowded around her.

This panged him, he wasn't quite sure why, so he shrugged it off saying to himself it was because he was concerned that his friends were being seduced by the bitch.

He scratched his head and looked over his shoulder to see who was fighting now and saw something that made him freeze, Prue was standing **talking **to a boy!

He nearly had a heart attack, what if he knocked her up and left her with nowhere to go.

He was going to put a stop to the obscene display right now! They were in public for crying out loud!

Chris started elbowing his way forward and suddenly he was rugby tackled to the floor.

He turned to see who was lying on top of him and was met by a pair of tawny caramel eyes, his eyes widened and he went furiously scarlet and he pushed her off.

"What are you doing!" he whispered frantically

"Stopping you!"

"Prue and Petra are my only friends at this school and you're about to embarrass Prue when she's making a new friend!"

"They're practically having sex on the floor!!!" he said pointing at his little sister who was wearing a bland expression with her arms folded, making random small talk with Seth.

Bianca glanced at them then back at Chris with her eyebrows raised "ok…then" she said taking a deep breath and looking at him like he was a retard.

"Prue is just talking to this boy, Prue has no romantic feeling for this boy, Prue likes someone else" she said very slowly making hand gestures as she spoke

"Understand?"

Chris gave her a glare, "Ha, ha very funny" then he turned around and walked back to Stacey

It was only much later on that night after he had gotten into bed that he realised something, he quickly sat up in bed "she likes someone!?!?!?!?!?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok iv been very good with updates because iv been so bad about it before….i want at least 3 reviews for this chappie or the next one wont come


End file.
